PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Marijuana Breath Analyzer Enforcement of drugged driving laws has attracted significant attention due to increase in drug- related incidents and the decriminalization and legalization of marijuana in some states. Studies have shown that marijuana use can impair a driver's judgment. Next to alcohol, marijuana is the second most frequently found substance in the bodies of drivers involved in fatal automobile accidents. Currently, there is no commercially available field device that allows for detection of marijuana. The overall goal of this program is the development of the Giner DrugSens? monitor to enable real-time marijuana measurement in the breath at the point-of-collection. DrugSens? monitor would be the most convenient and the least invasive way for marijuana detection in breath matrix and better coincide with impairment. Authorities will obtain breath samples noninvasively as they do in alcohol testing and receive the results on the spot. This field device for enforcement will deter drivers from driving under the influence of marijuana and thereby reduce the associated increase in traffic accidents protecting both individual and public safety. The monitor can also be used in substance abuse research, medical screening and employment testing. The Phase I will demonstrate feasibility of the proposed measurement and monitor followed by fabricating an advanced prototype in Phase II for validation in clinical and field testing.